


Rescue

by RosieDae



Series: Chicken Soup for the Soul(mate). [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDae/pseuds/RosieDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopting a dog was not one of Steve's best ideas, but then again maybe it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> After last nights literal crack, I thought it would be nice if I posted something nice and fluffy. Because we all deserve tons of fluff in our life. Also I love dogs. Hope you enjoy!

This was not one of Steve’s best ideas, and Steve knew that his decision making skills were on the level of that of a preschooler. He was positive that running head first into a HYDRA base would be a better decision than this. Well, maybe not, but this was pretty high up there on his ‘Dumb Things Steve Has Done’ list.

He knew he had a problem with parenting everybody but this a new level for him. It started on his morning run. Had he taken his normal route, he never would have seen it. But because the normal route was blocked off from a detour, Steve was forced to run a different way and the new route happened to take him right past an animal shelter. Of course he had to walk in because how couldn’t he? He could not refuse petting a cute dog. Steve was pretty sure that petting cute dogs was part of his Patriotic duty as Captain America and also as a decent human being.

The woman at the front desk look flustered when she recognized that Captain America had walked into the shelter. She stumbled over her greeting and Steve assured her that he only wanted to peer around for a few minutes… It wasn’t going to take long. Steve just wanted something warm and soft to cuddle him, that was all. Steve realized then how lonely he actually was and he knew in his heart that he was leaving with a puppy that day.

Forty minutes later he found himself in love with a tiny brindle pitbull puppy, who fell asleep in weird positions and begged for ear scratches. The woman explained that she was the runt of the litter and was abandoned by her mother, a stray, and was found nearly freezing to death. That only made Steve want her even more.

“How much is she?” He inquired to the woman. He was sat on the floor, surrounded by puppies, the little one he wanted asleep in his lap. Steve peered up at the woman with curious eyes.

“Three hundred dollars. She’s already up to date on her shots and comes with food, a collar, and a leash.” She replied, still not believing her luck that Captain America was in her shelter, surrounded by puppies.

“Does she have a name?” He questioned, gently scratching the puppy’s ear.

“No, she’s yours to name.” The rescue volunteer answered.

Steve stood up them, new puppy in his arms, and careful to make sure that he did not step on any of the other fur babies. The little ones barked and yipped happily and Steve wanted to adopt them all.

Only a half hour later, he exited the rescue center with his unnamed puppy cradled like a baby in his gigantic arms. She was so soft and had that fresh puppy smell and Steve felt his heart swell just looking at her.

“You are my baby now, and I don’t know what I’m going to name you yet, but just know that I love you already.” Steve stated. The puppy licked his nose in response, and he kissed her tiny head. He knew that people were staring and perhaps even taking pictures, but he didn’t care.

It was when he reached the Tower a few minutes later when he realized that Stark had a very strict ‘No Pet’ rule. He would either have to find a new apartment or sneak her in somehow. The latter seemed like a much easier option, but then again Steve was not the best at making these sort of decisions. Steve even considered reminding Tony about the bicycle incident, but knew he could resort to other methods of getting his new baby safely into the Tower. He just didn’t know what those other methods were. Steve gently placed the tiny puppy into the pocket of his sweatshirt so nobody could see her.

He prayed to the Gods for a savior and was relieved when he saw Dr. Foster’s Lab Assistant/Wrangler walking into the Tower lobby, sipping from a Starbucks cup and flipping through her phone. Steve had never met her, but had heard stories of her unbelievable wit and ability to get herself out of compromising positions. When she got close enough Steve gently grabbed her arm and she whipped around, curious to see who had grabbed her.

Steve looked around seriously, checking to see if anybody was peeping in on their conversation. “ _I did something bad, and I need your help.”_ She raised an eyebrow and he showed her the puppy in his sweatshirt pocket. “ _I kind of adopted a puppy today, and I know that Stark doesn’t allow pets so I need somebody to convince him to let her stay and I’ve heard that you have great blackmail on Tony Stark.”_

 _“Are you asking me to blackmail Tony Stark? I’m in. But you have to call her Lulu or no deal.”_ Darcy answered, a little smirk playing up on her face.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that Darcy was his soulmate.

“Deal. And then maybe we can have dinner at my place? I make quite an amazing Shepard’s Pie.” Steve replied.

“Sounds like a date to me, soulmate.” Darcy flashed Steve a brilliant smile and he felt his heart skip a beat yet again. She planted a kiss on his cheek and Steve was sure that she left a giant mark from her lipstick. Darcy glided away, the gears in her head turning as she racked through her brain to think of exactly what she wanted to blackmail Tony with.

That night, Steve and Darcy feasted on Shepard’s Pie while Lulu feasted on her puppy food. Steve was not expecting his life to go from lonely to having the makings of a family all in one day, but he couldn’t help but feel that all was right in the world. Darcy was so much more brilliant and hilarious than he even imagined, and Lulu took to her quickly. Lulu was a very good judge of character.

Two years after adopting Lulu Rogers, who was Steve and Darcy’s pride and joy, Margaret Sarah Rogers was welcomed into the world, and one would think that nobody in the universe loved her more than her parents, but Lulu Rogers certainly outdid the two. Steve and Darcy’s furbaby was a protector, a friend, and always patient and gentle with the baby. Their faith in Miss Lulu Rogers never wavered when strangers commented on the dangers of pitbulls being near small infants. In fact, it was usually Lulu who forced Steve and Darcy to walk away from the ignorant people, as she could sense the tense environment and just wanted to walk with her family. Steve had never been so glad that he walked into that Animal Shelter that day.

**Author's Note:**

> 100000% fluff. I just needed to write that. I have ideas for a Sam/Darcy oneshot but I always seem to get sidetracked with other weird ideas. Also, how would you all feel about a full-fledged Bucky/Darcy Soulmate fic? Just want some feedback before I write anything crazy! 
> 
> Again, hope you enjoyed and please leave some kudos and comment! Thank you all for reading (:


End file.
